


Vacation

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Malcolm, Conflicted Gil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disaster Malcolm, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Not Daddy Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Rutting, Slow Burn, but it's right in the neighbourhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: Gil insists that Malcolm take his vacation. If the kid won't take care of himself, Gil will have to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 58
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surely I'm not the one who thinks "holy fuck he's hot" every time Gil is onscreen?

Gil stepped into Malcolm's too large, too empty apartment just in time to see the kid topple gracelessly to the floor.

"I thought day drinking was your mother's past time, Bright."

Malcolm rolled onto his back, breathing a little too heavy, "I'm starting to think her brand of self-medication might not be such a bad idea." 

He groaned softly as he rose, unconsciously favouring his recently wounded torso in a way that made Gil's fists clench. The image of Malcolm Bright, laid out in the foyer of Jessica Whitly's extravagant mansion, pale and barely conscious haunted the aging detective's nights. And the near-death experience had done absolutely nothing to temper the kid's recklessness. Not even 24 hours ago, Malcolm had hurled himself out of a goddamn second storey window, caught flying swords and threw himself in front of a bullet.

"You want to know a great time to embrace day drinking, kid?" Gil clapped a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, trying not notice the gleam of sweat on his pale throat, "On vacation! Where you are supposed to be right now."

"Yeah, I'm not really the vacationing type, Gil. Besides," Malcolm paused to take a long sip of water from his sports bottle, "have you ever tried travelling with sleep restraints and mouth guards in your carry on?" 

Gil imagined it would not go well. He stopped imagining when the TSA in his mind's eye began the strip search, "That's beside the point, kid. You need a break from the job; you need to go sit on some beach with a Mai Thai and flirt with the bartender. Please, Bright."

"Sitting around drinking Mai Thai's isn't exactly my style, Gil." Malcolm shrugged, avoiding eye contact. 

"Then go scuba diving! Swim with sharks, jump out of an airplane, climb a mountain - anything will be safer than here!" Gil snapped, smacking his palm on the marble countertop, "You're going to get yourself killed Malcolm, and I can't - I won't - let that happen."

Malcolm's eyes snapped to meet Gil's during the older man's outburst, brilliant blue-green startled by the fierce growl usually saved for criminals. 

"Gil... I'm-" 

"Kid, if you say 'fine' I will slap you." Gil warned, but there was a faint tug of a smile at the corner of his eyes as he held Malcolm's gaze.

"...okay, let's say I did go on vacation. Drink Mai Thai's, swim with sharks, jump off of things-"

"Flirt with bartenders." 

"Sure." Malcolm grinned, "How long will all that take me? Like... two days? Three at most?" 

"You might actually enjoy it, you know," Gil nudged the profiler teasingly, "Its worth a try." 

"Have you ever been on vacation, Gil? Drank fruity drinks, hiked through the rainforest, all that jazz?"

"Not for a long time, kid." Gil admitted, thinking fondly of the cruise his wife had forced him to go on, well over a decade ago.

"Well then. You should come with me." Malcom decided, with a brilliant smile that was all challenge, "If I need a vacation then so do you, Gil." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was silent for a long moment, his expression going from startled to sceptical to contemplative in short order.

"I suppose that would be the only way to guarantee that you actually got on the plane, wouldn't it?"

"Gil, no, I was only-" Malcolm tried to backtrack, suddenly looking nervous.

"Kidding? Too bad, kid." Gil smirked, "I _could_ use a vacation." 

"But JT and Powell, they'll-" Malcolm began to protest, ineffectually.

"They'll be fine without us, Bright." Gil stood and began herding Malcolm toward his 'bedroom', "See, I have faith in my team to take care of things while I'm away. Believe it or not, they are good at their job."

"Gil!" Malcolm tried half-heartedly to dodge around the older man but was caught in his unyielding grip, "You know that's not what I meant! I just mean that, what if something big happens and they need someone to jump on a land mine again?" 

Gil glared, "That's not funny, Bright. Do you have any idea how scared I was yesterday?"

Malcolm at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry, Gil. And I'm sorry about your car too. I'll take care of any damages not covered-"

"I don't give a damn about the car," Gil growled, "I care about _you_ , kid. You almost died a few weeks ago. You almost died yesterday. It feels like every damn day I almost lose you and I'm too goddamn old for this shit. So pack your fucking bag, because we're going to... uh where _are_ we going anyway?"

~~~

"Flight 296 now boarding at Gate 16, flight 296 to Bora Bora." The cool professional voice announced over the PA, following up with other relevant information that Gil barely heard as he and Malcolm gathered their bags and double checked their boarding passes. It had taken a call from the ever charismatic Jessica Whitly to secure their last minute ticket but Gil had insisted on paying for his own flight, despite her offer to bump him up to first class with Malcolm. 

"Well," Malcolm said brightly, "I made it through security without having to take off _all_ of my clothes, so we're off to a good start! You know, I wasn't really looking forward to going on this thing alone but now that you're here... I'm kind of excited. It could be fun!"

Gil couldn't help but smile at the kid's enthusiasm; it hadn't taken long for him to resign to his fate, "Glad to be of service. I think first class tickets get on first though so I guess I'll see you in..." he checked the flight time on his ticket, "Wow. 20 hours. Give or take."

"Oh," Malcolm's excitement faded quickly, "right. I forgot we won't be seated together. Hm..."

Malcolm frowned heavily as he moved toward the counter, handing over his boarding pass and quickly disappeared behind the gates. Gil watched him go with a certain amount of concern. 20 hours was a long time to fly without sleeping, even for Malcolm Bright. Somehow Gil doubted the airline would be okay with Bright strapping himself to the seats with padded handcuffs to prevent his night terrors from wreaking havoc mid flight. 

There wasn't much time to dwell on his worries, as business class boarded immediately after first class and Gil was efficiently hustled to his seat. It was roomy enough that he didn't feel crowded even when his neighbor set up an elaborate laptop and webcam and immediately began live streaming their every thought to an imaginary audience.

Gil ordered a scotch neat when the flight attendant came by then settled in to choose a movie but his heart wasn't really in it. He couldn't stop thinking about Malcolm. It was a miracle that he hadn't broken his back in that fall. Or been pierced by a sword, Gil shuddered at the thought of trying to prevent Malcolm from bleeding out again. 

His scotch went down in one gulp and he signaled for a second. 

~~~

Gil barely noticed when his seat mate returned from the restroom, until she squealed into her webcam so loudly that he heard every word through his headphones.

"Guess who's getting an upgrade? That's right bitches, it's yours truly!" She flicked her hair excitedly, "Next time you see me, I'll be flying first class to Bora Bora!"

Gil thought nothing more of it as she packed up her things and shuffled past him. At least not until he felt a nudge against his knee and looked up again.

"Hey Gil, mind if I join you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably gonna end up being a room sharing fic, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Gil couldn't remember exactly what he'd said but Malcolm was laughing and it was a beautiful sight. They were over halfway through their long flight, it was well past midnight and most of the other passengers were asleep. It was like being in their own private world as they gravitated toward each other, speaking in low voices, sharing inside jokes and good-natured insults. Malcolm had managed to occupy part of Gil's chair with his sock feet and was now trying to muffle his continued giggles behind his knees. 

"Keep it down kid," Gil chuckled, "if you wake that baby again the entire plane will turn on you." 

"If I go down," Malcolm snickered, "I'm taking you down with me."

"I'd like to see that," Gil murmured, almost too quietly for his mirthful companion to hear. But not quite. Malcolm froze, head tilting curiously and Gil could feel himself being profiled.

The veteran detective sat a little straighter and quirked an eyebrow, "If you're going to start looking at me like _that_ , I'm going to need another drink."

"I'm pretty sure they stopped serving alcohol an hour ago, Gil." Malcolm replied, his eyes still searching for something Gil hoped he wouldn't see.

"Well I'm sure you can bat those baby blues and get anything you want, kid."

"You do know I'm not a kid anymore, right Gil?" Malcolm rested his chin on his knees, expression shrewd, "I'm 33 years old. Not a 'kid' by anyone's standards..."

"Yeah," Gil wet his lips unconsciously, "I know, ki- Bright. Some habits just die hard."

"Mhmm," Malcolm agreed vaguely, "that's understandable. I just hope you'll be able to see me as an adult someday, not just the helpless kid that you had to rescue."

"I've never thought of you as helpless, Bright," Gil squeezed Malcolm's wrist reassuringly, "Reckless. Cocky. Hot-headed. Kind of a dumbass. But certainly not helpless."

Malcolm's feigned outrage lasted less than 3 whole seconds before he broke, dissolving in laughter. His head dropped onto Gil's shoulder, "Who me? What's one example of _me_ being reckless!"

"I can give you five from the past 36 hours, Bright," Gil snorted, amused, "My car will back me up on that."

Malcolm angled his head to look up at Gil, "I really am sorry about that. I swear I would never hurt your beautiful car on purpose."

Gil sighed, "...I know. I'm just glad you're okay."

Malcolm shook his head minutely, his soft hair tickled Gil's throat, "You're too damn nice to me Gil. I don't know why you put up with me."

Gil could hear the exhaustion in Malcolm's voice and wondered how long it had been since he'd slept more than 3 hours in a row. 

"You're great at your job, Bright," Gil answered sincerely, "You've helped us solve cases that we didn't even know were cases yet. You save lives. And you're good company - even though you're making me go grey early."

Gil felt Malcolm's smile even as the kid shifted, melting further against his chest, "I like the grey, looks good on you..." he mumbled sleepily, "Very erm, distinguished?"

"Just another word for old, but I'll take it," Gil smiled, his arm settling comfortably around Malcolm's shoulders and closing his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Malcolm as extremely touch-starved (due to his unique sleeping situation and everything) and think he would soak up as much physical connection from people he's comfortable around.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gil jolted awake, he wasn't sure what time it was or how long he'd slept but he knew Malcolm was trembling, his body curled up painfully tight. 

A soft whimper was the only warning Gil had before Malcolm lashed out blindly, as if fending off a blow.

"No! No please..." Malcolm voice was shaking, "Don't do this, you don't- you don't have to do this, please!"

Gil caught Malcolm by the wrists, holding them firmly, "Bright? Wake up. You're safe, I'm right here, okay? You're safe, I promise."

Malcolm frowned, eyes still clenched shut, "Gil?"

"Yeah kid, it's me," Gil pressed his forehead against Malcolm's, willing him to understand, "I'm here Bright, you're okay, it's gonna be okay..."

Malcolm sighed, tension bleeding out of his limbs, "Gil, thank god... he tried to kill me, Gil. He - he was going to kill me.."

"Watkins?" Gil asked, distracted by the way Malcolm was trying to push into his lap, "Its okay, we got him. He's never getting out, Bright."

"No," Malcolm whispered softly, "not him. Martin."

"Wait what?" Gil froze, heart dropping, "Bright, what do you mean?"

Gil pushed Malcolm back enough to look at his face, not surprised to find him awake and avoiding eye contact. 

"It's nothing, it's just something Watkins told me when he, well, you know." Malcolm shrugged dismissively, "I should know better than to listen to serial killers by now, right?"

"Bright," Gil said sternly, "we are not doing that thing where you crack a joke and pretend nothing is wrong. Not this time."

Malcolm dropped his head back against his seat, a single tear escaping before he brushed it away, "What am I supposed to say, Gil? That I thought, even after everything he's done, that he actually... loved me? I don't know if he's even capable of that emotion and yet... somehow I still wanted to believe it. I _had_ to believe it. And now-" Malcolm smiled humorlessly, "God, I'm so pathetic."

"No. Not pathetic, Bright. Human." Gil squeezed Malcolm's knee almost too tight, "The way you're feeling is just... a normal reaction to an incredibly abnormal situation. I'm no therapist but I'm sure yours would say the same." 

"You're probably right. Although you were a lot nicer about it than she would be," Malcolm smiled again, small but genuine, "Maybe you should consider a career change."

Gil relaxed, shaking his head slightly, "Okay, so we're making jokes again, are we?" 

Malcolm's eyes dropped to where Gil's thumb was stroking idle circles into his thigh, "I can think of other ways to break the tension, if you prefer?" 

It had been a few years, but Gil still recognized flirting when he saw it. 

_Fuck_.

Gil shifted forward, hand sliding further up Malcolm's leg. He was suddenly acutely aware of the warmth of his skin through the expensive fabric, the slight flush colouring Malcolm's cheeks; the way his tongue slipped out to wet parted lips...

"Excuse me, sirs!" the chirpy voice sounded unnaturally loud and close by, "Would either of you like a coffee or maybe a tangerine mimosa? Also we have a complimentary egg white omelette and toasted brioche on our breakfast menu today!" 

Gil jerked back into his seat, hand pulling away from Malcolm's leg like he'd been burned, heart pounding heavily. What the fuck was he thinking? 

Malcolm recovered first, clearing his throat, "Ah thank you _so_ much, miss!" Gil doubted that she caught the edge in his excessively polite tone, "two coffees, please. Cream and sugar for me. Gil? What would you like?"

Gil felt those ocean-bright eyes turn on him but pointedly looked away, "Black is fine. And the breakfast sounds excellent, I'll try that as well, please."


	5. Chapter 5

A short time later, they were landing and Gil tried to put the incident out of his mind. Which wasn't so easy with Malcolm accidentally pressing up against him as they reached for their luggage; a hand against Gil's chest for balance, leaning past to check if he'd dropped anything in his seat, an apology whispered a little too close to his ear. 

Gil nodded politely at the crew as they disembarked, "So Bright, are we taking a cab or a shuttle to the hotel?"

"Hotel? Oh, I forgot to mention that I booked the Black Pearl." Malcolm's smile was innocent. His eyes weren't.

"The Black Pearl? Like the pirate ship?" Gil asked suspiciously, "I hope you're kidding."

"While I admit, that was part of the appeal," Malcolm beamed, "No, it has no affiliation to the movies or the Disney ride - just a beachfront bungalow that I've rented for the duration of our stay."

"O-kayyy..." Gil decided to let it slide as Malcolm led the way to a sleek black town car, "I suppose I should have expected the VIP treatment."

The driver held the door as Gil followed Malcolm into the back seat. Malcolm sat closer than necessary, his knee brushing not so subtly against Gil's but he seemed content to gaze out the window at the lush scenery. The town car hummed along a quiet unpaved road, hugging the ocean on one side, while shaded by vibrant green jungle on the other.

They passed several large, oceanside resorts and extravagant-looking private villas but the car showed no signs of stopping. The road became noticeably rougher and more winding, until finally Gil spotted a dark-roofed cabin ahead.

"Ah, there she is!" Malcolm patted Gil's leg excitedly, " the Black Pearl!" 

"It looks nice. Kind of small though," Gil realized he sounded ungrateful, "I mean, not that small is bad, just well... your mom isn't known for being inconspicuous."

"That she is not," Malcolm agreed with a laugh, "but she only booked the flights, I picked the accommodations myself."

~~~

Gil declined the driver's offer to carry in his single, sparsely packed bag and followed Malcolm along the narrow boardwalk leading to the cozy-looking cottage. Malcolm opened the door, revealing an airy, brightly lit sitting room. One entire wall seemed to be entirely made of windows, overlooking the bay. Every surface was either warm hardwood or vibrantly colored furniture, completing the overall tropical feel of the room. 

"Wow." Gil set his bag down with a low whistle, "Wow, this is beautiful."

"It's been a while since I've visited, I'd forgotten how blue the water is," Malcolm agreed, dropping his own bag on the couch and strolling lazily toward the patio door, "Hard to believe its real.."

Gil had been thinking that the colour matched Malcolm's eyes perfectly but only hummed in response. Wandering into the open concept kitchen, he was surprised to find it relatively well-stocked. 

"Oh yeah, I asked them to stock the basics," Malcolm grabbed a mango from the counter, tossing it high overhead and catching it, "I don't like going to restaurants for every meal. I hope you don't mind? I'll cook, don't worry."

"If you're cooking, I'm worried," Gil teased, "No, that's fine with me. I am going to find the shower, unless you need it first?"

"After you," Malcolm mimicked a gallant bow, "I'm going to enjoy this ocean breeze." 

~~~

The water was cool and refreshing, rinsing away the stale feeling and lingering aches from the plane. Gil wondered how long he could stay here, enjoying the pounding water pressure massaging between his shoulders before Malcolm decided to check on him. The idea of Malcolm walking in on him like this was... more intriguing than it should have been. 

Gil couldn't pinpoint the moment he had stopped thinking of Malcolm as the quiet, serious eyed kid who had called in to the station and started thinking of him as the quick-witted, brilliant and unfairly gorgeous man he had become. But now that it had started, he couldn't seem to stop. Especially now.

The image of Malcolm's heated gaze and shiny pink mouth from their earlier almost-kiss drew a groan, unbidden from his throat. Keeping his hands off Malcolm was going to be nearly impossible if they kept up the way they were going. 

Dammit. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I've never been on vacation or even seen the ocean so this is all purely imagination based. If I'm totally off in my description of anything, let me know please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's POV finally

Malcolm leaned over the patio railing, watching a school of rainbow colored fish dart underneath the stilts of the hut, reappearring near the corner then vanishing into the shallows. Malcolm didn't often admit that he was wrong but he might have been in need of a getaway more than he'd realized. 

Of course, Gil's presence here might have more to do with his newfound compliance. Jessica Whitly had been thrilled beyond words when he had called for a favor. 

"Ah bless that dear man," Jessica had crowed triumphantly, "I swear I had been just moments from dragging you onto a private charter myself! Oh but my charity work is demanding so much of my time, and of course I've been getting absolutely bombarded by calls from the social elite - it seems you made quite an impression at Cal's wedding last night darling! Anyway, you two have a lovely time!"

Malcolm was glad to see things breaking her way. He might not care about the upper crust but his mother did and she deserved to be happy again. And thanks to her generous assistance, he finally had a chance to... well he wasn't sure exactly what he hoped would happen with Gil, but he knew that the attraction between them was mutual and under the right circumstances... 

"Shower's free, kid," 

Malcolm whipped around then froze in place. 

Gil. In a towel and nothing else. His salt and pepper hair curling wetly around his ears. 

Malcolm swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry as a desert. He knew, vaguely in the back of his mind, that he was staring too long, but _fuck_ he couldn't look away. The veteran cop had clearly not abandoned his workout routine; torso lean and muscled, his chest graced with a dusting of hair that trailed down to the edge of a low slung towel. 

"I, uh," Malcolm blinked, "thank you. I'll- I'll do that.."

Gil pressed his lips together, expression unreadable, "I forgot my bag out here, needed my clothes. After you're done we should head into town, check out the nightlife, yeah? my treat"

"Yes!" _Too loud. Be cool, Malcolm!_ "I mean, that sounds good to me, I know a few nice bars and an open-air restaurant that serves seafood that will change your life." 

"I trust your judgement, Bright," Gil smiled wryly, "at least in this case. If we stumble across any gruesome murders, I expect you to check with me before you go haring off to confront the murderer, deal?"

"Well, I'm 99% sure you just jinxed our vacation," Malcolm joked, "but you've got a deal." 

~~~

La Matira was just as impressive as Malcolm remembered, with options to dine out on the beach or over the water on their covered veranda. Malcolm followed the hostess onto the veranda and was pleasantly surprised when Gil pulled his chair out for him.

"Wow, such a gentleman," Malcolm caught Gil's eye as he sat, "Thank you, Gil."

"Don't mention it," Gil winked, as he reached for the wine menu, "you okay if I order the house white?" 

Malcolm nodded his assent, sipping at his water to calm his nerves. Part of him was screaming at him to just take the plunge and kiss Gil; shove him up against a door and finally find out what he tastes like... Malcolm's cheeks heated just at the thought and he was glad of the soft lighting.

And of course there was the other part of him, the one that said he was out of his mind. That Gil was as close to a father as he would ever have, that pursuing this crush would ruin everything. That he was just imagining the way Gil looked at him sometimes, that the flicker of want in those dark eyes was just wishful thinking. 

"You alright, Bright?" Gil interrupted, "You look bored as hell. Am I such a disappointing dinner guest?"

"Oh no, not bored at all!" Malcolm straightened up with a smile, "Probably just a little jet lagged or something. So how are you enjoying your first visit to Bora Bora?"

"Hm.." Gil sipped his own water thoughtfully, "so far its living up to the hype. Beautiful beaches, fancy restaurants... great company. What's not to like?"

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something he would probably regret but he was saved by the waiter, who appeared out of thin air, "Welcome to La Matira, gentlemen. Our specials tonight are a delightful mango and shrimp ceviche, the chef's maple grilled salmon steak with papaya chutney and of course a perfectly seared Filet Mignonette. What can I bring you both to drink tonight?"

"I'd love to try a bottle of your house white and the ceviche tonight," Gil answered smoothly, "and if we could get a plate of scallops to start, please.

"Of course, sir!" the waiter gathered up Gil's menu, "and for you, sir?"

"I am going to try the sea bass over rice please," Malcolm decided with a grateful smile. When he whisked away their menus, Malcolm turned his smile to Gil, "the ceviche is a great choice! If you hadn't gotten it, I would have so hope you don't mind sharing."

"Seems like we'll be sharing a lot of things on this trip, " Gil cocked an eyebrow at Malcolm's confusion, "Did you think I hadn't noticed that our accommodations only have uh.. one bed."

Shit. 

"So, about that."


	7. Chapter 7

  
"Before you start making excuses," Gil cut him off sharply, "I just have one question for you, kid."

Malcolm fidgeted nervously with the white tablecloth, mentally steeling himself for a well-deserved lecture. 

"If we do this-" Malcolm looked up, stunned, as Gil continued, "I have to know right now; is this something real? Or is it just a vacation fling?"

"Gil, I-" Malcolm tried to catch his breath, "I didn't uh, I didn't really think I'd ever get this far, Gil. If I'm being honest, I thought you were straight!"

Gil snorted, shaking his head slowly, "If you thought I was straight then what was that shit on the plane? Don't tell me you weren't coming onto me, kid. I'm old, I'm not blind."

"That, that was- I don't know what that was, I just... God you were so close, and so patient and I just couldn't stop myself anymore." Malcolm admitted in a rush. 

"Hm," Gil glanced up to track the waiter, returning with their wine, "We'll continue this little chat later, Bright." 

\---

Malcolm tried desperately to gather his thoughts as their waiter poured the wine and assured them the appetizer would be along momentarily. 

Gil seemed quite content to sit back and watch him sweat. 

"Try the wine, Bright," Gil ordered, "we have all night to talk."

Malcolm did as he was told - see, he could do that sometimes - draining half the glass in one go. A voice in his head, which sounded an awful lot like Jessica Whitly, observed that if he was going to toss back his liquor like a sailor, he might as well switch to something stronger. But as appealing as getting extremely drunk was at the moment, Malcolm knew he wanted to keep his wits about him. 

"It's very nice," Malcolm commented, "I love a good white. Not too sweet, I wonder what that hint of tart is from? I believe the house wines here are locally sourced, so it could be any number of fruit. I love fruit, I think I could live off of fruit, if I had to. And coffee. Oh but I love candy, too, I couldn't give that u-"

"Bright," Gil looked amused, eyes crinkled at the corner as he tried not to laugh, "you're babbling, kid. Relax."

Then Gil crossed his legs under the table and slid his foot, very deliberately and tantalizingly slow, up the curve of Malcolm's calf. 

_Relax_. 

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen when Gil was across the table, watching him with those hypnotically dark eyes, the faintest smile playing around his lips. 

"So tell me," Gil's voice was lower than usual, "when did all this-" he gestured vaguely between them, "-start?"

Oh. Oh no, he couldn't talk about that, that was too embarrassing. Although it was really just a drop in the bucket at this point, Malcolm realized. 

"Okay... okay," Malcolm stalled, trying to decide how much he was willing to admit, "So.. you remember when I was sixteen? Um, when I told you I was interested in law enforcement and you offered to take me on ride alongs to see if I liked it?" 

"I remember." Gil confirmed, still lazily stroking his foot along Malcolm's now trembling leg. 

"Right, of course you do," Malcolm muttered, "anyway, we took a call to a break in and you told me to stay in the car while you chased the guy down."

"Not that you listened to me."

"Er, sorry about that..." Malcolm bit his lip guiltily, "but anyway, I uh, I followed you and I saw you take down that perp like he was made of straw. And your hair kind of fell in front of your face when you drew your gun on him and you just looked so... _fuck._.."

Malcolm trailed off with a barely contained moan at the memory. After that day, it had been nearly impossible to spend time with Gil without having incredibly inappropriate and embarrassing teenage boners. So he'd withdrawn, avoiding being alone around the detective, blowing off his invitations for more ride alongs, ditching dinner plans and generally being a sullen, stubborn jerk. 

"Is that why you would barely look at me on the drive back to the station? I thought it was just because I told you off for leaving the car." Gil laughed, apparently not at all concerned by the news that Malcolm had been lusting after him for the better part of two decades. 

"Jesus Gil, do you know how long I've been holding onto that secret?" Malcolm was torn between laughter and tears, "I've been halfway in love with you for nearly half my life. I hated myself for it, I thought you would hate me for it!"

"Hey, hey, come on now, kid, I could never hate you," Gil caught Malcolm's hand, "How could I be mad at you for having an innocent crush? If anything, I'm flattered."

"Right, okay so now is the part where you tell me that I'm sweet but I should find someone my own age and get over it?" Malcolm grumbled into his now empty wine glass. 

"I don't usually play footsie with people when I'm letting them down easy. It sends the wrong message."

Okay, fair point. 

~~~ 

Their scallops were perfect; moist with the precise amount of sear, delicately flavoured and paired beautifully with the wine. 

"You weren't lying about the food," Gil complimented, between bites, "these are the best scallops I've ever had. Of course, I didn't eat seafood much in the past 30 years - Jackie was allergic, remember?"

Malcolm choked, the unexpected mention of Gil's wife jolting him like a kick in the gut, "Oh- I guess I'd forgotten," he took another steadying sip of wine, "I suppose that would have presented a challenge."

"Mhm, but it wasn't so bad," Gil nodded, seemingly unaware of the turmoil he'd inspired, "Whenever one of us went out of town without the other, I'd go on a seafood binge. She would accuse me of cheating on her with shrimp scampi."

"She always did have a great sense of humor," Malcolm agreed, hollowly, "she always made me feel at home."

"She loved you," Gil's smile was soft, nostalgic, "She's the one who came up with the nickname 'Bright', remember?"

How could Malcolm ever forget? Bright eyes, bright mind, bright future; she would say as she ruffled his hair and sent him back home after each visit.   
  
"I'm sorry, kid," Gil set down his fork, "I didn't even think... Probably shouldn't have brought it up. You know how I am with those old habits."

"Of course, don't worry about it," Malcolm placated instinctively, "of course we can talk about Jackie. It just caught me a little off-guard, that's all."

Malcolm tried to smile brightly but the heavy ache of guilt was turning his food to lead in his stomach and he actively felt himself falling into a shame-spiral. Every old feeling of self-loathing he'd ever had about being hopelessly infatuated with Gil, who was happily married to the most perfect woman alive, came flooding back to him. 

"Bright, hey," Gil interrupted the free fall into self-destruction, "If you're worried about... disrespecting Jackie's memory or anything like that, don't okay?"

Malcolm snorted, "Oh yes, it is just that simple, isn't it?"

"Watch the snark, kid," Gil warned, eyes narrowed, "I'm trying to tell you that it's really okay. When Jackie got sick... we talked about all of this stuff. I insisted that I would never be able to date again, that I'd live like a monk for the rest of my life. And she would laugh at me - said she'd be impressed if I made it a week before the badge bunnies came sniffing around- her words, not mine."

Malcolm couldn't help but laugh, because yes that definitely sounded like Jackie.

"To be fair though, she's wasn't wrong. Those cop chasers are shameless. I almost had to arrest one woman who kept bringing me lasagnas and being very inappropriate with her hugs." Gil chuckled, "but the point is: She always knew the day would come when I would find someone worth taking this chance with - even if I didn't want to believe it."

Okay, so maybe knowing that Jackie had given Gil her blessing did help ease the guilt a little. A lot actually. 

"Thanks Gil," he raised his wine glass over the table, "To Jackie Arroyo. A better woman than any of us deserved."

Gil tapped his glass, a musical clink ringing around the quiet balcony, "Cheers to that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this - not where I had meant to end it but oh well lol

Gil speared a mango slice and a perfectly succulent piece of shrimp, "Last bite, kid. Want it?"

Malcolm's eyes glinted, "Been wanting it all night..." 

He leaned forward slowly, corners of his mouth curving into a slow smile as he opened his mouth to accept Gil's fork. _Jesus._ Gil bit his own lip at the sight of Malcom's plush lips spreading, a hint of a pink tongue slipping out to taste before his mouth closed over the fork and pulled gently. Gil gasped imperceptibly, rocked by a sudden wave of heat crashing over him and pooling in his belly. 

" _Fuck_ , Bright..." Gil breathed, "what are you doing to me?"

Malcolm straightened up and swallowed, "Whatever it takes to make you make _that_ sound again."

"Keep teasing me like that and we won't even make it out of this building," Gil warned, only half-joking, "I was going to ask if you wanted dessert but I think its time for the check."

"Oh my god, yes."

~~~

Climbing back into the town car, Gil felt like the very air was humming with unspoken tension. Every brush of a knee, graze of skin and brief glance was charged with electricity. The detective almost laughed at how much he felt like a nervous teenager on his first date again. As they settled into their seats, Gil's hand slid onto the back of Malcolm's wrist, gently turning his palm upwards. Gil drew little circles into the sensitive skin there, listening as Malcolm's breathing went shallow and his body relaxed into the leather. The profiler glanced up through long lashes, uncharacteristically shy now that this was actually happening. Gil couldn't exactly blame him, he was feeling more than a little wrong-footed himself... but that didn't stop him from reaching out to tilt Malcolm's chin up. 

Malcolm's eyes widened as Gil leaned down, pausing just inches from contact, just a brief moment to steel himself before closing the gap to press their mouths together, soft and slow.

The world around them seemed to stop. All activity and sensory information narrowed down to this single moment in time, searing itself into Gil's memory. Malcolm's lips were even softer than he'd imagined, pressing short desperate little kisses in between longer open-mouthed presses; gasping softly against each other. Gil groaned softly, sliding his hands up the front of Malcolm's slender body, pushing him back into the dark leather seats and pulled back to look at him. 

The younger man was breathing fast, hair disheveled, mouth pink and shiny. He looked like he'd already been thrown against a wall and fucked relentlessly. 

"Fuck, how are you this gorgeous, kid?" Gil demanded as he sank into him again, kissing along his jaw down to his throat, nipping at the soft curve of his shoulder.

Malcolm moaned. Loudly. 

"Oh _fuck_ , Gil.." he sounded utterly wrecked, "Oh god, I need- I _need-_ "

"I know what you need, Bright." 

Part of him wanted to start tearing clothes off right here, witness be damned. But another part of him wanted to draw it out - you only get one first time and it was worth savouring. Malcolm Bright was worth savouring. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm POV

The pair stumbled blindly, slamming heavily against the door. It was a miracle they'd made it across the boardwalk without toppling over the railing. Malcolm grinned as Gil shoved him up against the entrance and went for his throat again, the older man's beard scraping at the sensitive skin under his jaw. 

"Oh god-" Malcolm felt around for his key, doing his best to avoid breaking the kiss as Gil growled into his ear, "fuck I want you, Gil." 

"Need you," Gil agreed, voice rough and muffled, "You feel so fucking good.." The detective rolled his hips, grinding his hard cock against Malcolm's, "God, you're so fucking pretty.."

Malcolm gave up searching for the key, rutting helplessly against Gil's lean, powerful body, shaky hands carding into the older man's beard, tugging slightly to draw their mouths together again.

Suddenly Gil pulled back and caught Malcolm's shoulders, spinning him to face the door. He leaned down, sucked a hard kiss into the back of Malcolm's neck, grinding roughly against his ass. 

"Get this fucking door open, kid."

~~~

The bed was huge. Malcolm barely had time to notice the four tall posts draped with airy white curtains before he was pushed onto his back and Gil crawled on top of him with a fierce grin. His body was a long line of heat, pressing Malcolm back into the plush bedding, hips rolling against him more slowly than before. 

"If you want to stop," Gil murmured, nibbling softly at Malcolm's earlobe, "god I hope you don't, but if you do.."

"Don't even think about it.." Malcolm gasped, spreading his legs to let Gil settle between them, rocking upwards rhythmically, "Need you, Gil, I want you inside me.."

"Jesus Bright!" Gil fisted Malcolm's silken brown hair, yanking him up into a rough kiss, "I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pausing here because I want the sex in Gil's POV this time


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the smell of updates in the morning

Malcolm scrambled off the bed, enthusiasm making him clumsy as he unzipped his suitcase, "Here it is! Lube! And condoms!"

Gil pulled his shirt off slowly, enjoying the sight of Malcolm's flushed cheeks and kiss-bruised throat. Malcolm's excited babble trailed off as he watched Gil undress with wide eyes. 

"Come here, kid." 

Malcolm obeyed immediately, nearly throwing himself back into Gil's touch. The older man took his time unbuttoning Malcolm's simple white shirt, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed, sliding the fabric off of wiry shoulders and pushing him back into the blankets. 

"You're so fucking pretty, Bright. You know that?"

Malcolm only moaned in response.

Gil kissed his way across creamy skin until he found a soft pink nipple and sucked it to a hard peak. His hands trailed down to Malcolm's belt and the profiler whined in agreement as his slacks were quickly removed and kicked aside. Black boxer briefs did absolutely nothing to hide Malcolm's achingly hard erection, straining against thin fabric. 

"What do you want, kid?" Gil asked softly, ignoring his own painfully hard cock. 

"Want you, Gil," Malcolm sounded breathless, desperate, "please, god please, fuck..."

"Tell me what you _want._ "Gil repeated, voice hard, "Tell me _exactly_."

Malcolm whimpered, burying his face into silky sheets, "Oh fuck, Gil, your _voice.._." 

Gil crawled onto the bed, holding himself just high enough that Malcolm couldn't feel the friction he so desperately wanted, "Tell me what you need, Bright..."

"I need you, Gil, need your cock- _fuck please_ \- want you to finger me open then fuck me so hard I can't even speak. Just fucking drive me into this mattress and make me scream your name until my throat aches.." 

Gil smiled, cupping Malcolm's cheek tenderly, "Good boy." 

After one more long, slow kiss that left them both panting, Gil finally slid Malcolm's underwear off and let them drop to the floor. Malcolm planted his heels into the bed and thrust his hips upward, legs falling open as he reached for his cock.

Gil caught his wrist, pinning it to the bed, "No touching." 

Malcolm muttered defiantly but yielded, body relaxing into the bedding, his knees dropping open even further. Beautiful. Gil poured a little lube onto his fingers, slicking them thoroughly then pressed the tip of his middle finger against Malcolm's tight entrance. Rubbing a slow circle, Gil pressed kisses to Malcolm's stomach. Then hipbone. Edging closer to his cock, twitching and hot, smearing pre-cum against pale skin. 

Gil wrapped his lips around the shaft just as his finger pushed past Malcolm's rim into tight, slick heat.

" _Jesusfuck_ , Gil!" Malcolm yelped, fingers clutching at dark hair, "oh god _fuck,_ don't stop please..." 

Gil set up an easy rhythm, ignoring the impatient rocking of Malcolm's hips, fingering him open nice and slow. A second finger slid in more easily than the first, drawing out a choked off whine of pleasure. 

"Gil, oh fuck- _oh fuck.._ " Malcolm lifted his head to stare disbelievingly, "Is this really happening? God _how_ is this happening?"

Gil thrust his fingers in deep and twisted, finding Malcolm's prostate expertly and working it until the younger man was a gasping, trembling mess beneath him. Scissoring his fingers in and out slowly, Gil continued stretching him.

"Holy fuck, _Gil_!" Malcolm's back arched, taut as a drawn bow, "How..? How do you even know how to _do_ that?"

"Trade secret, kid," Gil winked, finally pulling his fingers all the way out and reaching for a condom. 

~~~

Gil was glad of the condom; the few seconds it took to tear open the little package and roll it on were just enough to compose himself while Malcolm lay there, legs spread wide, hips twitching eagerly.

Sliding between pale thighs; kissing and biting his way back up to Malcolm's gasping mouth was simply the cherry on top as Gil lined himself up with his slick entrance and pushed inside with a groan. 

"Jesus kid," Gil panted against Malcolm's parted lips, "you're so fucking _tight.._."

"Fuck, don't stop Gil, please- _please..._ "

The detective pushed himself up onto his knees, dragging Malcolm halfway onto his lap and fucked in hard, the angle of their bodies creating the perfect position for him to hit Malcolm's sweet spot with every thrust. Malcolm's mouth fell open in a shocked groan, hands fisting in colorful sheets as he wrapped his heels around Gil's waist, dragging the man closer with each thrust.

"Holy Fuck! Holy fuck... _Gil.._." Malcolm's eyes rolled back, mumbling incoherently as he was fucked deeper and harder than he'd ever been in his life. Gil leaned forward, planting his palms into the sheets on either side of Malcolm's head and slammed in even harder, punching a little scream out of Bright's throat every time he drew out and then drove back in with a grunt. 

"Come for me, Bright," Gil rumbled, teeth scraping Malcolm's jugular, "want to watch you come apart for me..."

Gil reached between their bodies, taking Malcolm's slender, steel-hard cock in his fist and worked it in time with each thrust, hurtling the younger man toward the finish line.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Malcolm spasmed, arching nearly in half as his release hit him, splashing hot come all over his own chest and stomach, " _oh fuck, Gil..._ "

Gil grabbed a fistful of soft hair, dragging Malcolm into a violent kiss; thrusting once, twice... three more times before he too was spilling over, cock throbbing deep inside Malcolm's slick heat, filling him with come.

"Jesus _Christ,_ kid..." Gil collapsed on top of Malcolm's trembling form, ignoring the sticky feeling of come between them, "you are so beautiful when you're being fucked..." 

Gil helped Malcolm get cleaned up and found the younger man's travel restraints for the night, gently strapping him to the bed frame. He ignored the renewed flare of heat that flushed over him at the thought of how they could put the cuffs to other uses. Malcolm nuzzled sleepily into Gil's chest as he was secured into the cuffs, a contented little smile playing around his mouth. Gil brushed the hair away from his eyes gently then pulled the covers over them and settled in against Malcolm's side. The post-orgasmic high wasn't quite enough to tame his concerns that this may have been a really terrible idea... but they could worry about that when they got back to real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably add one more chapter to this at some point but my next few days are hectic so don't expect it right away


End file.
